


Brave Enough

by AlleiraDayne



Series: Bang Your Head (Metal Health) [28]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Modern Era, Modern Thedas, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: Amallia beats down Cullen's door after hearing a new song.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr a while back and forgot about it.

A furious beat sounded on the door and Cullen leaped from the couch, startled, his book landing on the floor. Maker, what pounding. It was loud enough to wake the dead. He rushed from the living room to the entry where, down the hall, he headed for the door lest the person on the other side knock it from the hinges.

He swung it wide, wind and worry meeting Amallia in the hall. “What’s wrong?!”

“Nothing!” Amallia exclaimed as she shoved past into his apartment. “You have to listen to this, shut the door,” she said in a rush as she made straight for his stereo. With a flick of a button, she connected the speakers to her phone and hit play.

A single violin accompanied by softer harmonic tones began to play and Cullen watched her with a careful eye. Giddy. She was positively giddy, unable to sit still, swaying from foot to foot and the music swelled and all of his bluster left him in that instant. 

It was how they bonded. Music, together, in perfect rhythm, that first night was still so fresh in his mind. Though over a year ago, the memory brought a pink rush to his cheeks, thoughts running wild with every detail, pristine and unmarred by the passage of time.

Drawing him from his thoughts, a voice sang, bright and clear, melodic and lilting with the violin. At first, Cullen thought Amallia had added her own vocals, lyrics that she had written. But when he saw her mouth moved not an inch, he listened closer.

Those words, of regret, of wishing and bravery and love, hit closer to home than he thought possible. And when the chorus culminated in a flurry of violin and drums, Amallia’s grin shown like the sun. It was her smile, _that_ smile, the one he’d dreamed of for months, dreamed of waking to it, of kissing it, of feeling it on his skin once more.

Her lips parted to speak, but not a single word sounded.

In the space between thoughts, Cullen crossed the living room and wrapped her up in his arms, bodies flush as he backed her to the wall and his lips found hers in rush of need. It was a need to feel, to confirm, to know all over again the magnificent woman who was, without a doubt, brave enough.


End file.
